Philadelphia:What PhiladelphiaWiki is
Want to know what PhiladelphiaWiki is all about? This is the page where you can find out! Keep in mind that this list is not exhaustive, and it might be easier to understand what Philadelphia wiki is not. You can also check out our other policies and guidelines. PhiladelphiaWiki is many things to different people, though we all share a collaborative vision PhiladelphiaWiki is many things to different people, though we all share a collaborative vision. PhiladelhpiaWiki is primarily an encyclopedia to document all there is to document for Philadelphia and the surrounding suburbs. Those who contribute to PhiladelphiaWiki do so because they believe that people working togehter can achieve great things. With that in mind, don't be too hasty to say "this doesn't belong here". There is always more room, and adding more articles has no effect on the site's performance. Even if a particular article is unsuitable for PhiladelphiaWiki, a few days of discussion about it will not hurt anything. PhiladelphiaWiki is by people PhiladelhpiaWiki is written by people like you and I. It is not written by some nameless editors sitting in an ivory tower, or even by the administrators. It is made and owned by you, the ppeople who make up the city of Philadelphia. You can make changes to nearly any page, and the direction of this project is shaped by your collective actions. You are a contributor and editor, both creating and improving articles and defining and enforcing policy. Of course, we welcome and appreciate contributions by those who are not currently residents of Philadelphia. For example, if you were once a resident of the city but have decided to leave, we would love to have your perspective on the history of this city. If you're thinking of moving to or working in Philadelphia, we hope you find our article useful! PhiladelphiaWiki is for residents of Philadelphia and beyond PhiladelphiaWiki is for residents of Philadelphia and beyond. It is a resource intended to educate, inform, and generally be useful to its visitors and contributors. To promote those cause, it provided factual, interesting, and informative articles about topics relating to the city of Philadelphia. Please note that this does not mean that we are "for" Philadelphia in terms of "being on its side" in the case of disputes (or sports teams rivalries), although most contributors have a positive view of topics that they contribute to. Instead, we aim to have a neutral point of view, which describes disputes rather than continuing them. Our hope is that even people who do not like the city of Philadelphia will be able to agree with PhiladelphiaWiki's articles. What about the suburbs of Philadelphia? It is currently undecided if PhiladelphiaWiki will accept articles on the suburbs of Philadelphia. Please visit this page for more information on the pros and cons of writing about suburbs. PhiladelphiaWiki is here to stay PhiladelphiaWiki is here to stay. We intend for PhiladelphiaWiki to be an archive for the city of Philadelphia for the forseeable future. You shoudl not hesitate to contribute out of concern for the continued existance of PhiladelphiaWiki. Our host, Wikia, hosts hundreds of other wiki communities, and are backed by some of the same people hosting Wikipedia. In the unlikely case that our current host does go down, at least one party has pledged to provide an alternate home for PhiladelphiaWiki. We are also confident that we can preserve the integrity of PhiladelphiaWiki by handling any cases of vandalism that crop up. Many people monitor , and are quick to pick up on simple cases - the average time to reversion of such edits is around 5 to 10 minutes. Potentially valid but dubious edits are debated on the talk pages until consensus is reached. It is possible that incorrect information could be placed on PhiladelphiaWiki; this has happened in the past and will probably happen again. However, as the site grows, the number of people watching grows with it, and so the chance of such changes slipping through the net decreases. Of course, if you feel that you'd prefer to take your own backups for peace of mind, or wish to have a copy for your own purposes, you can download the current pages or every edit (right-click and save these links, and be warned, they are big). Note that submissions to PhiladelphiaWiki are under the GFDL, so if you wish to use them elsewhere you must follow this license. You can also download the images.